Living In The Shadows
by JaguarJenny
Summary: Raimundo has always lived in his brother,Diego Pedrosa's,shadows. Being in the temple made Rai feel like his own person,no one comparing him to his all mighty,big brother. But,what happens when Diego comes back to Rai's life? Along with the rising forces of the Heylin side,how was he supposed to deal with Diego? Especially since everyone seem to favor Diego over him. RAIKIM Fanfic.


_Living In The Shadows_

**_Disclaimer_**-I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did,Raikim would be a couple already and there'd be a bunch of Raikim moments in the actual show. But,sadly I'm not. :'(  
_**Another Disclaimer**_-Did you guys hear?! Xiaolin Showdown is coming back! Well,with a different name. It'll be called,'Xiaolin Chronicles',I am SO excited. It's coming out somewhere in the spring of 2013. :) WHOOP WHOOP. Long live,XS/XC! I hope Raikim becomes an actual couple in XC.  
_**Another little note before I go to the story**_-This story takes place **_AFTER_** Rai turns into a Shoku warrior and after he,along with the others,kicked Wuya,Chase,Jack,Jack-bots,and all the other Heylin peoples butts. Now the story..!

It was a beautiful night,one with many twinkling stars beyond your wonders. Not a creature stirred at night that is except for..  
"I'm SO bored!",the Brazilian shouts out loud to no one in particular,as he leans against the outside wall of the temple.  
The black haired girl sitting next to him lets out a sigh,"I know how you feel,Rai. Trust me,I'm more bored then a midget at a amusement park.."  
"Uhh,right.",Raimundo says,raising an eyebrow up.

Noticing what she had just said,she lets out yet another sigh that day,"I've been hanging around him too much."  
"Yeah.",the boy next to her agrees,"I'm still SO bored.",he announces,once again,out loud to no one in particular.  
"Well,what do you want to do?",Kimiko asks the shoku warrior.  
"I don't know,what do you want to do?",the Brazilian replies with her question back at her.  
"I don't know that's why I asked you.",she replies,covering a hand over her mouth as she lets out a yawn.  
Raimundo lets out a long yawn,"I'm tired."  
"Then,why don't you go to sleep?",the girl recommends flatly,clearly getting annoyed of him.

'Why is he even out here in the first place if he's so bored He could be in the temple under his blanket right now,dozing off to La La Land.!?',Kimiko wonders angrily to herself.

Master fung,the other monks,along with Dojo left to go get some important news about the new shen gong wu or something like that. Why Master Fung had gone along,she did not know. But,the reason why Raimundo and her were left behind at the temple was because apparently,'Mr. I'm too tough to do chores' got in trouble from not doing his daily chores and instead,he lazied around like he didn't have another care in the world. As for Kimiko,the reason she had to stay behind was because Raimundo needed someone to look out for him and made sure he did not get into any trouble and the dragon of fire volunteered to do it. Although they had just left a few hours ago,and would come back in about two days,they still needed someone to look out for Raimundo. What if there was trouble at the temple,like lets say Jack Spicer comes back to steal some wu and brought a million of Jack bot minions with him?(Yeah,evil boy genius doesn't know when to quit.)Raimundo may be the shoku warrior but he still needs help kicking robot butt from time to time. Especially,if there were bigger trouble,like lets say Chase,Hannibal Bean or Wuya. Kimiko shudders at the thought of the three Heylin lords.

"Maybe, I will.",Raimundo replies groggily,leaning closer to Kimiko.  
"Rai- What are you do-",she starts blushing like crazy when she noticed the dragon of wind had just doze off,what's more was that he was starting to lean closer to her,so close that his head had rested itself on her shoulder and his arm was now wrapped around her waist,as if she was his teddy bear that he'd always cuddle when going to sleep. In this sort of situation,I guess she was,in a way,his teddy bear.  
"Rai..?",she asks once more,no reply was heard from the boy who was snoring quietly.  
"Is he asleep already!?",Kimiko asks in a raspy whisper to no one in particular but herself.  
The girl takes a look at the brown headed Brazilian on her shoulder and smiles. Then notices,he was close,very,very,close. Again,the dragon of fire starts blushing like crazy and a minute or two passed by.

'At least he looks more peaceful this way. Not causing any trouble or anything.',She chuckles softly.  
"Well,it can't be helped.",she lets out a yawn,she was also starting to get tired.  
Kimiko felt her eyes start to force itself to shut,fighting back was useless so she gave in to slumber.

Her head rested on his head as his head rests on her shoulder,the two falls into a deep slumber that night. Thus,not a creature was stirring on this beautiful,twinkling night.

_~Time skip,it is now 5 in the morning. They had fallen asleep at 10pm.~_

"Ugh.",he groans,getting his free hand to rub his eyes. Raimundos' once blurred vision was now clear. He looks around his surroundings,observing it,'I must have fallen asleep out here last night.'. He was leaning against the temple wall,as he tries to get up,he feels something shifting on his lap. Raimundo looks down to where the shuffling was and blushes,'I guess she also had fallen asleep out here. She's so cute when she's asleep-NO. Raimundo,what are you saying! She's your FRIEND. F-R-I-... END. FRIEND. I wonder how we got in this position...',he smirks evily,'It'll be fun to tease her about this when she wakes up.'  
For now,all he cared about was to stare at her sleeping,not to sound stalkerish or anthing(What else can he do?),although it was a little creepy,but,hey,who cares,she WAS asleep right? It's not like she can see what the shoku warrior can do(In the nonsexualest way possible,you dirty minded people out there.). Plus,there was nothing else the boy could do,if he moves,then Kimiko would wake up,and might even burn him to flames for waking her up and Kimiko was pretty cute when she's sleeping,he admits to himself. And innocent,don't forget innocent.  
As a wise one once said,'A girl needs her beauty sleep.'

Letting out a soft sigh he leans further back against the wall. Yup,right now he can do whatever he wanted to do,anything that did not involve moving...or breathing. That is,if he wanted to live through this without having Kimiko burning him to his bare,rotten ashes.  
Much thanks to his everyday lousy luck,a spider was hanging loose from its web and much to his 'oh so great luck',it was right in front of him. Raimundo witnesses the spider and tried to shoo it away by waving his arms at it,trying to squish it,but to his dismay it did not work. Then the worst of the worst happened,it got on his nose,and now he and the fellow spider were staring right at eachother.

'This is going to hurt you more then it'll hurt me',he then lifts up his left hand cautiously and slowly,careful not to alarm the spider,then in one smooth movement,he smacks himself right on his nose,hoping he got the spider. Much to the monks dismay,the spider got away and boy did that slap hurt.  
"Jerk.",the wind warrior says out loud,sounding a little nasally since he was holding his nose tightly trying to relieve the throbbing pain that was aching so bad. He felt as if Clay just released a bunch of boulders straight ahead at him. 'Oh well,at least Omi's not here,if he was he'd be laughing at me.",The boy carried on with his many thoughts not noticing the sleeping beauty in his lap had just awaken.  
'UGH. CAN'T ANYONE IN THIS TEMPLE SHUT UP WHEN A GIRLS TRYING TO SLEEP?!",Kimiko thought to herself. She then heard someone saying something,sounding like the person said,'jerk'. That voice sounded so familiar,it almost sounded like..RAIMUNDO?!  
'What is that... JERK doing in my room!?',she opens her eyes wide open.  
Noticing the rapid shifting movement on his lap,he looks down,noticing that she was now awake,"Oh,Kimiko you're awake!"  
Startled to see his face so sudden and especially so close to her face,Kimiko did what any girl would've done,blush like crazy,then she jumped from his lap and lands a kick right in poor monks,'he who shall not be named.' ,"HI-YAH!",after a while,she noticed she was not in her room. 'Wait,What was I doing on his lap? Where am I?",she wonders out loud looking around her. Then it hitted her like a ton of bricks and now she was blushing like a lunatic.  
"Ooof!",Raimundo got kicked all the way to where a tree was placed. He groans,'What is up with that girl? I let her sleep on my lap without bothering her and this is the thanks I get.'  
Snapping back to reality,kimiko quickly rushed to Rai's side,"RAI! Are you okay?! I'm so sorry!",the dragon of fire apologized over and over as she helps him up.  
"Damn girl,you hit hard.",the shoku warrior replies,holding on this arm.  
"Here,let take a look",Kimiko says as she touched his muscular arm.  
Pulling his arm away,he softens,"It's okay,Kimi.",Raimundo says,trying to assure her.  
"It is NOT okay.",the girl says,crossing her arms.  
"I told you it's fine."  
"NO. IT'S NOT."  
"Yeah,it is,Kimiko. I'm fine. I swear. See,no bruises,marks or anything!"He says,showing her his arms.  
"Fine. Whatever. But,wait,what's that?",Kimiko questions looking at his face,her face now filled with concern.  
"What's what?",Raimundo asks,looking confused.  
"Your nose,it's really red.",Kimiko replies,really worried.  
"Oh right,that.",Raimundo remembers,'Stupid spider.'  
"What happened? Did I do that?",the Japanese girl asks,concern written all over her voice.  
"No. It was just...something else.",he replies,not wanting to tell her the fact that he practically got his butt(or face/nose)handed to him by a mere spider.  
"Okay,if you say so...",Kimiko says,not buying anything that the boy in front of her was saying.  
"Look instead of worrying about me,you should worry about you!",the boy says,smirking.  
"ME?! What did I do?!",the girl asks,looking confused and raged at the same time,'Who does he think he is!? I didn't do anything... I didn't.. right?"  
"Snuggling all up in my lap.",he stated calmly,smiling that wicked smile of his,he can't help but grin sheeplishly at the blush that was quickly forming on the girl.  
"Sh-shut up!",Kimiko stammers,"Like you should be talking!"  
"Me? I didn't do anything!",Rai asks,suddenly taken aback,'Did I do something? I hope it's nothing stupid,she's probably just making and coming up with stuff as she talks. Yeah,that's it.'  
"Oh yeah,sure you didn't do anything.",Kimiko says sarcastically,putting more sarcasm on the 'sure' part,after a long pause looking at Raimunodo's flustered face,'He's cute when he's like that.',she blushes at that thought then continued what she was saying,"Unless you count snuggling all up against me till I couldn't breath is nothing.",she starts to grin,as he starts blushing like a mad man.  
"I-I-I was asleep,that doesn't count.",he replies,looking away from her so she won't see him blushing,but to his dismay,she saw his blush.

"Uh-huh. I'm sure it doesn't.",Kimiko teases the poor boy.  
"What about you?!",he says,crossing his arms.  
"ME?! YOU DO KNOW I WAS CLEARLY ASLEEP,AND I HAD NO CONTROL,WHATSOEVER,ON WHAT I WAS DOING RIGHT?!",she defends herself,she felt her anger boiling.  
"Uh huh,you sure you didn't want to snuggle with the Rai-man?",he says smiling that devishly handsome smile of his that makes Kimiko go weak to her knees.  
"Don't be so sure of yourself buddy and...please,don't ever call you that again.",she says looking away from him,blushing as hell.  
Before,Raimundo had the chance to say something back,they heard a light rumble.  
"Sorry..",Kimiko apologizes killing the fire that was starting to heat,she was hungry! Can you blame her? As much as a girl needs her sleep,she also needs food!  
"You're hungry?",he asks,grinning.  
"N-no!",the girl denies and another rumble could be heard,except louder this time.  
"Oh really?",Raimundo says,smiling,he was certainly enjoying this,"Because,that wasn't my stomach,and there's no one else here...so..."  
"OKAY. SHUT UP. IT WAS ME. IM HUNGRY. SO WHAT IF IM HUNGRY!? ITS NORMAL TO BE HUNGRY!",Kimiko replies,half screaming at him.  
"Ok,ok chill! I got an idea!"  
"What?",she wonders what could be up in his mind right at this moment.  
"There's a barbecue grill close to here,and since I don't know how to cook and I'm pretty sure you don't know how to cook either so I was just suggesting we'd go to that grill.",the dragon of wind explains to the hungry girl.  
"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I CAN'T COOK?!",the girl yells again.  
"CHIIILLLL! Geez girl,you're going to kill me if you keep yelling at me with that yell of yours or worse,make me deaf.",the boy says covering his ears,after a while,she calms down,he continued on what he was saying once he realized she was cooled down,

"So,are we going or not..?",he asks,covering his ears a little just in case,causing Kimiko to roll her eyes at his actions.  
"Well...",Kimiko hesitates,this was like a date. No,it can't be,they're just friends,right? Two friends with a hungry appetite. That's all,right? Nothing more to it. Right..?  
"Kimmiiiikkooooo? Hello? You there?Earth to Kimikooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo?"  
Snapping back to reality,the girl mutters,"Fine. Whatever."  
"Good! Go change and meet out here when you're done. I definetly have to go change my pants due to a certain somebody slobbering all over it last night.",he teases.  
"Sh-Shut up!",she says going to her,'room'.

_~~~Time skip,5 minutes later~~~~_  
"Finally done.",Raimundo says grabbing a brush nearby that was on his drawer,and walks over to the mirror.  
"Looking good!",he compliments himself,as he stares at his reflection,as he sweeps his bangs back with the comb and admires himself.  
Sun kissed skin,shimmering green eyes,bodacious brown hair,and he was wearing his usual white hoodie and blue jeans.  
"If I were a girl,I'd totally date myself.",He says again,still admiring his reflection then flipped his hair to get it back to his usual,'Rai man" self.  
After a couple minutes went by,Raimundo finally siezed to a stop from checking himself out,"Well,I'd better go,I don't want to get Kimiko mad at me."  
"Kimiko?",Rai says,popping his head in her room. She wasn't there. He shrugs,"She's probably already waiting for me. I'd better hurry."  
Once he was outside of the temple,he looked all around the place,"Weird. Where's Kimiko...?",he sits down on a large rock,"Guess,I'd better just wait out here. Maybe she's using the Fungmisters restroom. Any girl that is making me wait this long,she better look better then I do!"  
But,then again,it's Kimiko,the girl he's had a crush on ever since day one of becoming a Xiaolin dragon. Of course she's going to look good and definitely better then him.

_~~~~To where ever Kimiko is BEEEEEEEEEEEP~~~~~_  
The girl stood before the mirror,applying her mascara,she had just finished changing and doing her hair. She was wearing a pink laced tank top,as for pants she was wearing jean shorts,along with pink converse. Kimikos usual signature two pigtails were now down and free.  
Once she was done applying the mascara,she was now finished. She better hurry out of Fungs restroom if she didn't want to make a certain Brazilian guy moody.

'You know how guys are about food.',she smirks,exiting the restroom.  
"I FORGOT SOMETHING!",Kimiko quickly ran from room to room,door to door,exits to exit until she reached her room,once their she lets out a high pitched scream.  
"Uhhh...Hi Kimiko...",the red headed boy said,waving and smiling,feeling awkward.  
"What do you want,Jack!",She asks,clearly annoyed.  
"Calm down,calm down,I was just leaving.",he says backing away to the exit.  
"KIMIKO! I HEARD A SCREAM. ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?!",Raimundo rushes in,or tried to,instead he knocked into Jack who was just leaving.  
Jack quickly gets up and ran off. Kimiko ran over to Raimundo who was still on the floor rubbing his head,"Ouch. The hell was that thing..? I thought I saw Jack Spicer."  
Kimiko places a arm under his and they both stand up together,"That WAS Jack.",Kimiko says in a stern voice.  
"WHAT! What are we waiting for? Lets go get him!",Raimundo says about to take off until another wave of nausia hits him so hard he almost faints.  
"Rai! Hold on!",Kimiko then helped Raimundo inside her room and they stop once they were on her mat. "Here,rest.",she says sitting him down.  
Raimundo then looks at her wondering what is she talking about,"What are you talking about? Aren't we going to eat?",he asks.  
"Until you're better.",Kimiko replies,then adds,"Then,we'll go."  
"But,weren't you hungry?",Raimundo asks,raising a eyebrow.  
"No.",the girl says rather quickly.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah. I'm not hungry. Not at all.",she says trying to convince him.  
"Right.",Raimundo says after a while,"I don't believe you."  
"JUST REST!",she yells out of irritation at him.  
"You don't have to yell..",he says groggily,'Weird,what is happening to me? I was feeling all right up until... it something that Jack did? He has the new shen gong wu,I bet. I have to tell Kimiko. I have to. But,I can't,I'm too tired. Kimiko,go to the vault,hurry,she can't hear me,this is useless. Be careful,Kimiko..'  
"You're obviously tired,Raimundo,once you wake up,we'll go. And plus,I wouldn't want to have to drag you back here if you faint."

'No. Kimiko,wait. Go to the vault,hurry! Kimi-...",everything went black.  
" -",Before he could say anything his eyes suddenly closed out of exhaustion,and fell in a deep slumber.  
Kimiko smiles,"Finally.. Now what was I looking for? Oh yeah. My phone. Time to text Kieko. It's been a while.",she grabs for her phone and sits next to the now slumbering Raimundo,she looks out the 'door.'

'I wonder what Jacks doing here,I gotta hurry to the vault!'  
Noticing the Brazilian was shivering,she got the blanket and pulled it up to his neck,and smiles,'He seems,somewhat,less annoying when he's asleep.'  
"GOOD NIGHT SLUMBER!",a redheaded boy says as he activates the new wu.  
"Wha-?",before Kimiko could finish what she was about to say,her eyes felt droopy and her whole world started to spin,before her world vanished she saw a blurry image of none other then Jack Spicer...with the floating ghost of Wuya...?,"Damn you.. D-",and that was it,everything went pitch dark meaning she was out. She's so going to kill Jack when she wakes up.  
"That is so cool!",Jack says as he jumps up and down in glee.  
Oh,some evil genius he is.  
"Jack. Get the Wu and lets go!",the witch commanded.  
"Ai-Yai,captain!",the boy replies raising a hand to his head as if he was a soldier in a army earning a face palm from the floating ghost that is Wuya.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh,look! Wuya's back! Big surprise,huh? -Ha, ,in every story of XS,Wuya comes back,wanna know why? You can never rid of this witch! NEVER!- More to come in the next chapter and chapters to come. Please review,that would mean so much. This chapter may not have been much but oh the Raikim,LOVED EVERY SECOND OF WRITING THE RAIKIM ! :D


End file.
